fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinos Sejren
}} Kinos Sejren (キノス・セジュレン, Kinosu Sejuren) is Tsuruko Sejren and Marisa Sejren's cousin, and a member of the Magic Council in the Daybreak era. A Rune Knight who is also the Head of Safety, Kinos is known for being brash, perverted, and, well, not too good at his job; as being the one to watch the highly destructive laser cannon known as Etherion, his lazy nature generally leads to countless disasters; this led Alexis Tenjouin to initially replace him with a brick hanging from a lever. Despite his seeming incompetence and many, many flaws, Kinos, like all members of his family, is terrifyingly strong in combat; though Alexis generally refuses to let him fight, as like his cousin Tsuruko, almost every fight he enters ends in widespread destruction. Later on in the series, once the Mass-Production Soul Armours begin being rolled out by the Magic Council, Kinos can scan the Change Ring over the Lev Driver Honoo to become Soul Armour Knight Cavalier Commander Unit Kinos Custom (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・足軽大将・改 (キャバリア・コマンダー・ユニット・キノス・カスタム), Sōru Āmā Naito Kyabaria Komandā Yunitto Kinosu Kasutamu lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Commander of Foot Soldiers Revision), also referred to as Kinos-Go (キノス・号, Kinosu-gō); and in Daybreak S2, he inherits the Holy Driver from Leanne Rockwell, allowing him to become Soul Armour Knight Saver (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・炎義侠士 (セイヴァー), Sōru Āmā Naito Seivā lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Blazing Paladin). Appearance Kinos is a rather tall young man, who is shown to have short, messy purple hair that's cut like it's a bother and just left splayed around from all sides. Just the rest of his design, Kinos' tall and handsome figure is meant to contrast other characters in Daybreak. Kinos' purple hair is short and messy, curving out slightly horizontally with several clumps framing his forehead and running down to his nose; he also has matching purple eyes. In terms of attire, Kinos wears the general Rune Knight uniform, though he is also known for wearing baggy, camouflage-print capri pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt. Personality and Traits Kinos is a rather loud and boisterous young man; and he is seen as brash, impulsive, emotional, and extremely impatient. He is very prone to letting his emotions overcome his better judgment, which causes him quite a fair bit of trouble in the series. Yet, at the same time, Kinos is shown to be rather fun-loving and mischievous, with great confidence in himself; something that Alexis notes is a very crippling flaw, as since he became the "Etherion Watch" guy, "; which puts him in the position of supervising the cannon and making sure nothing goes wrong- but even so, there have been accidental firings that cause several nations to end up looking like the sordid offspring of an orgy between Chernobyl, Three-Mile Island and the Love Canal. To see how good Kinos is at his job, three times he temporarily leaves his spot at Etherion control station. He is replaced by a firstly, a chicken, secondly, a brick hanging from a lever and thirdly, a "drinking bird" plastic toy that presses the "enter" key on the keyboard on every question asked. Even so, despite being, for a lack of a better phrase, fucking terrible at his job, Kinos is shown to be a calm, laidback, casual, collected, and respectful individual with a carefree attitude; always trying to be positive to keep the spirits of others up. Deen suspects that this is the reason why Alexis hasn't sacked him, as he's too nice to really lay off. However, Kinos is also relatively blunt, never afraid to give his opinion; indeed, like many of the people in the Magic Council, he calls Alexis "stupid" to her face quite a bit and like Deen, suffers no backlash. He's also very patient and understanding, as when Deen didn't want to tell him about his new "bizarre friendship" with well-known criminal Kirika Hotsuin, he decided to wait around him for nearly two days until Deen told his friend. Despite it sometimes going against orders and putting his job at stake, he's always willing to stick his neck out for his friends, regardless of whether he is asked or not, even if he'd only met them a day ago. Of course, one of Kinos' most notable traits is that he's a bit of a flirt; he can't stop ogling the ladies- but unlike some who ogle the ladies, he actually cares about them as people; making a clear effort to remember the names of girls he only met for five seconds months ago. Additionally, he has a lot of respect for their own preferences, when Excellen shut him down and told him that she was a lesbian, he immediately backed off; and since Kirika is interested in his best friend, he has never actually put the moves on her mostly due to his incredible respect for Deen, and partly because Kirika has an unrelenting hatred of everyone except Deen. However, he seems only to be successful with Leanne Rockwell, though their relationship becomes strained after she attacks Deen and Kinos refuses to even interact with her afterwards. Kinos has been noted on many occasions to be rather unintelligent, and, at times, just plain stupid. However, as Deen says, he "can be a genius at fighting"; indeed, in battle, Kinos is shown to be much more confident and experienced than Deen. In battle he will do anything to win, as long as it doesn't affect his allies. History Equipment Lev Driver Honoo (レフ・ドライバ・炎, Refu Doraibā Honō; Flame): The Lev Driver Honoo is a mass-produced Driver Belt designed to work with Mass-Production Model Soul Armours. The Lev Driver Honoo is a steel belt which has runic markings engraved upon the sides and the buckle; along with a Drive Lever on the right. When transforming into the Mass-Production Model Soul Armour, dubbed Soul Armour Knight Cavalier, the user scans the Change Ring over the belt buckle, before revving the Drive Lever once, resulting in a burst of energy engulfing their bodies and manifesting the Armour Parts which solidify over the bodysuit, finishing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kinos has indeed been shown to be quite competent and deadly when unarmed. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful punches, Kinos is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has, on one occasion, caught an opponent's weapon strike with a single hand; though the opponent was able to overpower him afterwards. When in battle unarmed, Kinos is ruthlessly pragmatic; possessing absolutely no concept of a code of honour; and as such, he will strike females, attack children, hit below the belt, and even pull dirty tactics if those involved have some part in his enemy's plan. Additionally, he is quite inventive—coming up with creative attacks on the spot to launch against his enemies, catching them by surprise. Kinos' favoured manner of offense is that of the way of punching; making use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his fists to their fullest. In terms of fighting style, Kinos focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keeps them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Kinos tends to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. However, it has been shown that he will use kicks as well to close the distance between him and his opponent. The force and speed that he strikes with often catches many an opponent off-guard, and he is able to apply even more force into his blows, giving his limbs even more power and devastating reach. Other Styles: While like most members of the Sejren Family, Kinos prefers to devastate his opponents with his incredible hand-to-hand prowess, let it not be said that he isn't skilled in any armed combat. Most notably, he is shown to be incredible dangerous with any sort of rifle, specifically the Magic Council-issued Eternano Rifle, as he possesses several tricks and skills associated with gunplay, such as being able to ricochet his shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles, frequently employing this tactic against criminals, using the environment as his weapon to bombard his opponents with attacks from all sides, and then capitalizing when their guard is open. Additionally, he is shown to be capable of matching Deen using their Eternano Sabers in a sparring match, and later on, defend himself against Leanne Rockwell's Nothung High-Frequency Blade. Physical Prowess Other Sejren Gene (セジュレン・遺伝子, Sejuren Idenshi): The Sejren Gene is a mysterious ability displayed by several members of the Sejren Family; it's described as a "bloodline awakening" not seen in any other family. It's noted to be a power that only manifests when a member of the family experiences an epiphany, reevaluating their life and coming to a conclusion of what exactly needs to be accomplished in order to overcome the turmoil in front of them. Doing so releases the body's natural limiters; granting them a physical prowess far above normal humans and even some other races, like great strength, speed, agility, accuracy and coordination. In consequence, despite the family's innate inability to harness magic, they are acknowledged as extremely powerful warriors, with many of them capable of overpowering strength-enhancing magic and outrunning speed-enhancing magic. However, the power seems to only awaken in a few members—but arises when the person experiences certain moments in their life that awakens it, and remains active for the rest of the user's life. Soul Armour Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as Soul Armour Knights (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト), Sōru Āmā Naito lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior); they are human or humanoid warriors who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from demons. Armed with special equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the realm. Soul Armour Knight Cavalier Commander Unit Kinos Custom (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・足軽大将・改 (キャバリア・コマンダー・ユニット・キノス・カスタム), Sōru Āmā Naito Kyabaria Komandā Yunitto Kinosu Kasutamu lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Commander of Foot Soldiers Revision), also referred to as Kinos-Go (キノス・号, Kinosu-gō) is the name of Kinos Sejren's Soul Armour. It is a Commander Unit of the Mass Production Soul Armours that Kinos has attuned specifically for his use. The Soul Armour Knight Cavalier Commander Unit is handed out to only the best; these have a higher output and mobility despite using the same frame; as they featured a more powerful power plant, which in turn gave the Soul Armour greater thrust and acceleration. The Commander Unit features a squad-leader "antenna" that is mounted on the head on the Soul Armour for enhanced communication capabilities, which is used to designate squad-leaders or higher ranking knights from other squad-members or lower ranking knights- approximately fifty of these units were rolled out. The Commander Unit, while appearing slightly similar to the Mass Production Models, distinguishes itself by being in mainly blue-ish colours and a more "streamlined" appearance; in the case of the Kinos-Go, the unit is a deep purple, the signature colour of the Sejren Family. The high mobility aspect of the Commander Unit is achieved by adding boosters on the waists and shoulders; the e additional shoulder boosters are known as the Flight Unit, it allows combat in the atmosphere within the planet's gravity, but it also makes the machine hard to control and places extra burden on the wielder. Compared to the normal Cavalier which is focused more on versatility, the Cavalier Commander Unit has low stability during low output and this makes it necessary for the wielder to be skilled. Conversely however, the Soul Armour showcases its superior ability when its output is high as the intensity of the battle increases. When deployed as a Commander Unit, wielders of the Soul Armour are typically fixed, and the armour is customized to that wielder's preferences. This makes it easy for each wielder's personality to stand out. The Kinos-Go has twice the speed of a standard Commander Unit thanks to a new high-output backpack and because it is lighter, which is due to the use of lighter armour material and as the Soul Armour carries less fuel. The Soul Armour also features an acceleration mechanism called the G-System which greatly accelerates the Kinos-Go, which, when deployed at the full boost, they allow the Kinos-Go to reach distant enemies in one shot, allowing the Soul Armour to make quick turns or acceleration while using these boosters, though it has a large drawback, as Kinos will experience up to 12Gs of acceleration making it a double edged sword weapon. *'Brave Lancer' (ブレイブ・ランサー, Bureibu Ransā): The Brave Lancer is the name of the Kinos-Go's custom weapon. Like Arms Weapons, Kinos can summon the Brave Lancer to his hands just by revving the Drive Lever on the Lev Driver Honoo twice. It takes the form of a lance that has a cross-guard which has four spikes jutting downwards. The Brave Lancer is designed for combat in and around dangerous areas, where energy weapons laced with Soul Metal would run the risk of triggering catastrophic explosions if the user were to harness a Limit Break to annihilate a Hellion normally. Instead, the Brave Lancer uses electromagnetic acceleration to drive its tip through the enemy's defenses, and the spearhead itself can also be launched like a missile. In addition, the Brave Lancer features a four-barrel drum fed heavy machine gun that proves highly effective against light armour and magical defenses; only tempered by short range. While the weapon appears to be purely offensive with little to no defense, Kinos can use the Brave Lancer to create energy projections that can absorb hits. * Anchor Shot (アンカー・ショット, Ankā Shotto): The Anchor Shot is a wired anchor equipped to the gauntlet of the Kinos-Go. It can be launched from the forearm to restrain an enemy or grab onto a surface. The anchors can also direct electricity to an opponent, shocking them and electrifying their unit. Each Anchor Shot can also be used as a handheld weapon and, if needed, can be used defensively by spinning the wired anchor rapidly to form a makeshift shield. They can be used to grip the limb and an enemy to ensnare it or to reel it in closer to the Kinos-Go where it is within melee combat range. They can also be used to turn ensnared enemies into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The Anchor Shot can also be used to stabilize the Soul Armour's footing in case of emergencies, such as when fighting the wind force of an explosion. Kinos is more often than not shown utilizing the Anchor Shots to grab something behind the enemy in order to further bolster his Soul Armour's movements while limiting the enemy's chances of evasion, smashing into them with one of his Limit Breaks. *'Limit Break' (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): A Limit Break is the "ultimate attack" (絶招, Zesshō) of a Soul Armour—they are extremely powerful attacks enabled via the user taking damage in some way. When the user takes enough damage to gain an enormous amount of energy, they may perform a Limit Break. The user gains more energy to perform a Limit Break as they get angrier, and foes push them to their limits, the user unleashes an "unimaginable power". When the user's fighting spirit rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the user's body, allowing powerful abilities that cannot be performed in a natural state. Though generally, a Soul Armour Knight has no problem dealing with mere magicians and other magical races, against beings such as symbiotes and other Soul Armour Knights, they require much more than 'stab it/kick it/punch it until it goes down'. Thus, the Limit Breaks come into play. It gathers their fighting spirit and transforms it into power, unleashing a single attack with no equal aside from other Limit Breaks. The Kinos-Go's Limit Break is called the Spear Victory (スピア・ビクトリー, Supia Bikutorī), where Kinos charges fighting spirits within the Brave Lancer and unleashes a wave of energy, and like all Sejren family members with Soul Armours, the Victorize Kick (閃光魔術蹴り (ビクターライズ・キック), Bikutāraizu Kikku lit. Flashing Magical Kick), where Kinos charges one of his legs in fighting spirit before unleashing a powerful jumping kick that hits with enough force to cause the enemy to explode. |-| Saver = Saver Soul Armour Knight Saver (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・炎義侠士 (セイヴァー), Sōru Āmā Naito Seivā lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Blazing Paladin): The Saver Soul Armour is the name of Leanne Rockwell's Soul Armour in Daybreak S2; it is a New-Generation type, and like all Soul Armours, the user can don the Saver Soul Armour whenever they harness the power of the Holy Driver by revving the Drive Lever; while Leanne Rockwell was the original user of the Saver, Kinos took it from her by making a sacrificial play with his Kinos-Go as he saw her in immense pain from using the Soul Armour. The Saver Soul Armour has a predominantly purple colour scheme, with the majority of its limbs being a very light colour that is similar to pink, and its torso being a deep purple. Featuring bulky pauldrons and leg-guards, plus a pointed tall sensor spine on the top of its head that enhances its ability to collect information in the battlefield with a lightly-coloured v-fin, while a bit of a mess appearance-wise and with an ultra-thin waist barely held together to the point that the wearer's stomach is partially exposed, Saver is certainly deadly in combat. The Saver is much bigger than most standard Soul Armours, but thanks to the use of great number of thrusters it is much faster and maneuverable than numerous other Soul Armours. The plans for the Saver Soul Armour were originally drawn up by the Magic Council, intending it to be the fruit of their labour regarding researching the Soul Armours. The Saver had a lot of its features and traits reverse engineered from information gained about the other Soul Armours during the Magic Council's clashes with them. The Saver had a lot of its features and traits reverse engineered from information gained about the other Soul Armours during the Magic Council's clashes with them. Initially designed as an "armoured fortress" which boasted all sorts of ranged weaponry that could fell an entire country, the Saver was later changed into an high-speed armed melee-combat type when Leanne was chosen to be its wielder; but it still retains the heavy armour of the former's design. As this change was made after the main body's design was completed, some of the new parts were not properly integrated into the body and an example of this is the cables that run from the backpack to the chest. The Saver is a Soul Armour with great speed and excellent melee combat capabilities to compliment its lance. The high mobility aspect of the Soul Armour was mainly achieved by adding boosters on the legs and shoulders; as removing the bulky Armour Parts was too much trouble and they had spent too much money on forging them, the R&D Department simply attached countless boosters to the overly armoured parts, each with a link to the user's Magic Origin, as their original user's truly immeasurable amount of magical power could power them for hours on end. The Saver also possesses two separate Core Driviars that are located within its shoulders. The reason it was equipped with two of them is to increase the particle production output it would receive, massively augmenting its speed. The additional shoulder boosters was known as the Flight Units, as they allow combat in the upper atmosphere within the planet's gravity. For all its strengths, the Saver's specialized design leaves it lacking rear protection, as all of its weapons, as well as its Ardor Shield, are fixed facing forwards. Additionally, it's wafer-thin waist serves as a severe weak point- even though the Saver covered by some of the thickest armour on any Soul Armour that was designed to defend against such weapons as Etherion and even Limit Breaks, the weakness in its armour is the intake port for its energy, which fuels its stronger abilities; the intake is less protected than the rest of its armour, and is vulnerable to attack. Destroying it will expose the Soul Armour's power system to a direct attack. *'Arms Weapon: Elysian Lancer' (エリュシオン・ランサー, Eryushion Ransā): The Elysian Lancer is the name of Saver's Arms Weapon. Like all other Arms Weapons, Kinos can summon the Elysian Lancer to his hands just by revving the Drive Lever on the Holy Driver twice; it is an upgraded version of the Kinos-Go's Brave Lancer. It takes the form of a lance that has a cross-guard which has four spikes jutting downwards. The Elysian Lancer is designed for combat in and around dangerous areas, where energy weapons laced with Soul Metal would run the risk of triggering catastrophic explosions if the user were to harness a Limit Break to annihilate a Hellion normally. Instead, the Elysian Lancer uses electromagnetic acceleration to drive its tip through the enemy's defenses, and the spearhead itself can also be launched like a missile. In addition, the Elysian Lancer features a four-barrel drum fed heavy machine gun that proves highly effective against light armour and magical defenses; only tempered by short range. While the Arms Weapon appears to be purely offensive with little to no defense, Kinos can use the Elysian Lancer to create energy projections that can absorb hits. Kinos can also generate multiple copies of this Arms Weapon in order to twirl them around himself as a form of defense, jump down on a foe with six pointed downward, or have them grow and fuse into an enormous dragon that he rides on before firing a whirlwind from the dragon's mouth. *'Limit Break' (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): A Limit Break is the "ultimate attack" (絶招, Zesshō) of a Soul Armour—they are extremely powerful attacks enabled via the user taking damage in some way. When the user takes enough damage to gain an enormous amount of energy, they may perform a Limit Break. The user gains more energy to perform a Limit Break as they get angrier, and foes push them to their limits, the user unleashes an "unimaginable power". When the user's fighting spirit rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the user's body, allowing powerful abilities that cannot be performed in a natural state. Though generally, a Soul Armour Knight has no problem dealing with mere magicians and other magical races, against beings such as symbiotes and other Soul Armour Knights, they require much more than 'stab it/kick it/punch it until it goes down'. Thus, the Limit Breaks come into play. It gathers their fighting spirit and transforms it into power, unleashing a single attack with no equal aside from other Limit Breaks. With Leanne, the Saver's Limit Break is referred to as the Omega Fang (オメガ・ファング, Omega Fangu), with Leanne launching a "jaw" of energy that crushes enemies in its "mouth" from the Elysian Lancer. With Kinos, the Saver's Limit Breaks are called the Spear Victory (スピア・ビクトリー, Supia Bikutorī), where Kinos charges fighting spirits within the Brave Lancer and unleashes a wave of energy, and like all Sejren family members with Soul Armours, the Victorize Kick (閃光魔術蹴り (ビクターライズ・キック), Bikutāraizu Kikku lit. Flashing Magical Kick), where Kinos charges one of his legs in fighting spirit before unleashing a powerful jumping kick that hits with enough force to cause the enemy to explode. |collapsed = yes }} Relationships Trivia *Kinos was originally a one-shot character; though he got an expanded role due to positive remarks from fans due to being one of the few people in the Magic Council besides Deen to be completely likeable. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Rune Knight Category:Male Category:Daybreak characters Category:Soul Armour Knight